1. Technical Field
The various embodiments described herein are related to textile manufacturing and post-manufacturing processes, and more specifically to a garment with rewritable areas.
2. Related Art
Printed garments (e.g., t-shirts, hats, jackets, sweaters, etc.) are ubiquitous. For example, printed t-shirts and baseball caps serve as casual uniforms at many venues, sell as tremendously lucrative souvenir items, and are a perennially popular novelty gift. However, conventional garments are shipped and sold with fixed patterns and designs. Even a garment that was printed or embroiled according to a consumer's specifications cannot be changed afterwards. Similarly, embellishments rendered using permanent fabric markers are equally resistant to subsequent modifications whereas washable pens deliver dull colors and poorly defined designs.
What is needed is a garment that can accommodate repeatedly changing designs or patterns.